Rooftop Encounters
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Tye and Jaime hang out on one of the local rooftops. A friendly game leads to a strange turn of events. [Tye/Jaime, rated for some kissing and similar romantic stuff.]


Eurgh, I started this like over a month ago. Enjoy. Ownership disclaimed.

* * *

There was a lot to love about El Paso. It was just the right size to be compelling to two bored teenagers without being big enough to garner a lot of attention—hence, a lot less danger than many of the bigger cities. In their part of town, Jaime and Tye knew everybody, and nobody had a problem—or at least ignored them—when they climbed up to rooftops to get a better look at the setting sun or to hide from their parents.

Jaime dangled his legs off the edge of the building, relaxed at the lack of solid footing beneath his feet. He threw back his head and closed his eyes, feeling the wind whip past his face. It was calm, relaxing. He could not say the same for his friend sitting by him, Tye Longshadow. Tye was once again shifting the hair out of his face. He looked ticked off, but he wasn't going to do anything about it because it was Jaime he was dealing with, and Jaime was… strange, to say the least. "Again with the rooftops," he huffed. Tye hated rooftops because of the wind, which whipped his hair in every which-way direction, usually into his mouth.

"You need to relax and enjoy it, _ese_." Jaime had told him multiple times that a simple haircut would solve that problem, but his friend was adamant about keeping the long hair. Which is why Jaime brought him up to the apartment roofs to hang out so often. Dumb ass would get punished for his stupidity.

"Or maybe I should stop coming up to rooftops to hang out," Tye threatened lightly. He got up and walked away, pretending as if he would actually leave his friend. Which he would never do.

"Not on my watch!" Jaime lunged at his legs, anchoring the Apache boy where he was. Tye waved his arms wildly, trying to stabilize himself. He cursed loudly as he tried to shake off the laughing Hispanic boy clinging to his ankles. He finally managed a decent kick, dislodging his feet from Jaime's grasp. Jaime scrambled up and tackled the boy, and the two wrestled good-naturedly on the roof, laughing as they struggled.

Eventually, Tye came out on top. He straddled Jaime's waist, pinning the boy's hands above his head on the ground. "Gotcha," he boasted with a smirk. He leaned over Jaime's face, filling the boy's field of vision. Jaime pretended like he was spitting in his face, cursing his mother and pet bird through a poorly contained smile. "You ain't getting out that easily!"

The laughs subsided, and the two relaxed, Tye still restraining his friend's hands. He stared into Jaime's eyes, chocolate brown meeting eyes like rich dirt. Tye felt his heart speed up, and he leaned closer, their faces now mere centimeters apart.

"T-Tye?" Jaime's voice caught, breathless at the proximity. He wasn't sure what his friend was doing, and it was strange. He felt conflicted as he stared into his friend's warm umber eyes. His heart raced. "What are—"

Tye placed his lips on his friends, cutting off any words that might have been said. He closed his eyes, hiding all the emotions that swam in his eyes. Confusion, fear, attraction. Gently, he pulled away from his friend, avoiding his friend's stunned face. He let go of Jaime's wrists. "I—I don't—"

Jaime sat up, turning Tye's face to him and enveloping his lips in a kiss. Tye widened his eyes in surprise, but they relaxed as he leaned into the kiss. He tucked his hand into Jaime's hair, holding the stiff bristles firmly in his grasp. Jaime turned his head slightly, running his tongue over Tye's lips. Tye obliged, opening his mouth and letting his friend in.

Both of them were hardly strangers to the art of kissing. Together though, it was like fireworks. Tye never knew just how good Jaime was, how delicious the inside of his mouth tasted. Jaime pushed forward, carefully lowering Tye to the ground. Tye used his forearm to prop himself up, his other hand running through Jaime's hair. He could hear a voice inside his head, screaming at him about how wrong it was, how he was going to regret kissing Jaime. However, he could also hear the obscene noises Jaime was making, and that drowned out all the other voices.

Jaime's fingers gripped Tye's shirt, twisting the cloth as he leaned in deeper. He felt Tye hum against his mouth, and he shivered slightly in response. Tye pushed back harder, forcing his own tongue into Jaime's mouth. Jaime moaned hotly in response as Tye ran his tongue over his teeth, savoring the taste that was inexplicably Jaime and nothing else. His hand traveled north from the shirt, his fingertips running lightly against Tye's jaw. The boy opened his mouth wider in response.

Jaime ground down against the boy, tangling his fingers in the long hair. Both of them let out a choked noise at the contact. He pulled lightly on the boy's hair, eliciting a whimper that was sinfully delicious to the ear. He tugged harder, bringing his other hand through the boy's hair. It was thick and silky, hot from the sun's light. Jaime ran his fingers upwards, tugging at Tye's signature headband. He rolled his hips against Tye again.

Tye's forearm finally gave out under the weight. He moved his hands out of the way, lowering himself into a lying position. Jaime leaned forward as Tye leaned backwards, never breaking contact with their lips. He inhaled deeply; he smelled like the outside, like sunlight and a cool breeze and something so very much _Tye…_

Tye…

He felt his heart wrench in a way that he couldn't describe. He felt… confused? Scared? A combination of the two? He couldn't even tell himself. He broke away, whining at the sudden cool air that danced over his lips. He would much rather have had Tye's lips dancing over his. "Stop," he told his friend, though his heart was telling him otherwise.

"Jaime, I—"

"What was that?"

"I… I don't know."

"I… don't know either." The two stared at each other awkwardly, neither feeling comfortable looking at the other's blushing face, but neither wanting to look away. "I mean, do you—"

"I don't know, Jaime. I mean, I—"

"Neither do I." Jaime exhaled, standing up over Tye, unsure of what to do. His face twisted, betraying the torn feelings raging underneath the surface. "Maybe we should… maybe we should pretend this didn't happen. At all." He offered his hand to Tye, offering his surrender, an extension to a friend, a sly trick to touch that hot skin one last time.

Tye gulped, accepting Jaime's outstretched hand. He felt static in the connection, two negative charges coming together and creating a spark. Two lost boys looking for a spark in life. He kept so much from Jaime, bottled away so much, but Jaime wasn't any more forthcoming about his life. Tye knew something was up with his friend, but he couldn't ask what. He was scared to find out, scared that it would put him in way over his head. Kind of like the situation he was in now.

"Yeah, I guess," Tye agreed sulkily. He tried not to let his emotions slip into his tone, but he couldn't stop it. He looked away from Jaime's wince, pretending like he didn't see it in the first place. He walked towards the stairwell, stopping before he opened the rusty door. "See you at school, Jaime."

He waited before replying. "Yeah, see you."

The two went from the rooftop pretending as if nothing happened. It was an act they never dropped, not even to their deathbeds. It weighed in their hearts like a stone, forever regretting their own cowardice. But neither acted on that desire then, and they never acted on any similar desires ever again.

* * *

Please comment and tell me how well/poorly I did on whatever aspects. Also, do these two have a ship name?


End file.
